


Where Dragons Play

by That_One_Fan_Girl



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Abduction, Age Regression/De-Aging, Dragons, False Memories, Family Bonding, Father Figure, Feral Behavior, Gen, Magic, Memory Loss, Rituals, Sparring, Turning into Dragons, family elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Fan_Girl/pseuds/That_One_Fan_Girl
Summary: As one of Acnologia‘s final attempts to stop lord Zarif, and the Fairy Tail, he takes them out with a final move, but when Fairy Tail final think they won, they all have to wonder, what happened to the Dragon Slayers that we’re fighting him?What happened to the five original Dragon Slayers? Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Rouge and Sting?





	1. Chapter 1

 

In the dark of night, the sudden bring bursts out from the temple. The wails bounce off the stone walls like ghosts pleading to be saved.

 

The dragon king, Acnologia, travels down the wall to nesting room. Pulling back the red curtain, five small children sit up from the lavish pillows and blankets nested together, sobbing, probably from another nightmare.

 

The dragon king walks forward to the source of the sobbing and kneels down. ”Why do you cry small ones?” he asks, stroking Wendy’s rosy cheeks.

 

”I saw a monster, ” she says. ”He was big and scary, ” she sobs into his large palm. His hand can hold her plump cheeks, he can literally hold the world in the palm of his hands.

 

”Child, ” he speaks soft and sweet, ” you are a dragon, you can defeat any monster,” he says.

 

“But it was scary, ” she says, rubbing her wet eyes.

 

From a wrestling in the blankets, a boy with spiky pink hair pops up, ” don't worry Wendy, ” he says with a thumb pressing against his chest, ” I’ll protect you from that monster, ” Natsu says with a wide grin.

 

”Like heck, you are, ” Gajeel says, shoving Natsu over. ”I’m older, I’ll protect her.”

 

”Shut up, ” Natsu shoves the other boy. Thankfully, Sting and Rouge still sleep with the loud noise, but it seems Sting is also having a nightmare as well.

 

Acnologia, the king of dragons’ laughs softly, his hand ruffles Natsu’s wild hair. ”Come, children, I will protect you all from the monster.” He slides in next the Rouge and Sting, Sting starting to calm down. Acnologia picks up Wendy and places her on his chest. Gajeel and Natsu snuggle in close without much complaint and fall back to sleep with ease.

 

This monster, their dreams, are fragments of the future he has stolen them from. He was meant to kill them, but Acnologia found himself willingly taking care of the children he de-aged. 

 

They being to him, and Acnologia promised to make them into fierce monsters. The world will be a place for dragons once more.

 

Acnologia will make a place fore his children, and make the world bend to his will. Their level of power they once had is still within them, he just has to break the limits and turn them into the monsters that make them cry at night

 

His children will become the monsters they fear.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

“Watch your stance,” He orders Natsu and Gajeel. The Dragon King straightens out their backs and tilts the boys’ heads up. ”You will get nowhere if you can't see your opponent, ” Acnologia reminds.

 

Natsu growls before charging at Gajeel once more. He strikes high, which Gajeel sloppily blocks. The young iron dragon slayer is about to use iron fist until Acnologia steps in once more.

 

He places a hand over Natsu’s fist and looks over at Gajeel. ”I told you not to use magic, ” he says. ”If you can't fight without magic, then don't bother fighting at all. Magic should be a form of fear. Destroy Your enemies, make them fear your strength first before your magic.”

 

The boy with the wild midnight hair nods. ”Okay, ” he says, taking his battle stance. ”Come at me salamander.”

 

Natsu grins, starting up his attacks once more. _No magic_ , he had said. They’re small, child bodies can't handle the amount of power they held as adults. Luckily, they see him as their father figure, not remembering the lives they lived before. 

 

 _I have ruined the black wizards plans_. He smiles himself at the thought. The black wizard is dead and the dragon spawn belongs to him. 

 

He turns his attention over to Sting and Rouge, the two younger boys that try to mirror Natsu and Gajeel.

 

”Like this, ” he said, striking a battle stance with his fists protecting his face and his dominant foot behind him in a low stance. The younger boys strike the same pose, putting on a brave face as they shift in his stance.

 

Acnologia brakes his form and adjusts their arms and helps them bend their legs. He goes over stances with them, both boys fallowing as best they could.

 

“Go over those stances for awhile. I will return to check on you,” he orders, leaving them to check on Wendy, who has been doing as he ordered since he left. She is far smaller than both Sting and Rouge, who are the same age as her.

 

”Did I do good?” she asks, holding up a small snail that once had a broken shell. 

 

He claps his hands together. ”Well done young one, ” he says. She is an exception to his rule. She needs to become better at controlling her powers, she can no longer pass out from using large enough amounts of power. 

 

Proudly, she smiles up at him. She puts down the snail and looks up at him with her big eyes. ”When can I learn how to fight?” she asks.

 

”Soon, ” he says. ”Just keep practicing and soon you will be able to train with the others.” He reaches down to pat her hair. ”Without your healing magic, who will take care of your reckless brothers?”

 

”Okay Father, ” she says. 

 

He fondly smiles, taking his leave back to Natsu and Gajeel, bruise and panting as they share sloppy blows. They’re left tremble, chests heaving as they continue to stake one another.

 

”Enough, ” he says. Both boys collapse to the ground. ”Children, ” he calls out to them all, drawing their attention to him. ”Wash up, and rest. Lessons start in an hour.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Trekking through the jungle of the temple is a troubling task, especially in human form with only arm. He needs to keep on the down low since he did steal five of the dragon slayers from Fairy Tail and Saber Tooth. 

 

Trekking through the jungle with five children is worse. Hanging off branches and dashing through the long grass. Keeping them alive was easier than caring for them as he tried.

 

He sensed movement up ahead in the shrubbery. He takes out his spear, pointing it out towards the trees as he lowered himself down into low crouch. “Behind me,” Acnologia ordered. The children  ceased their play and gathered behind him like he was a protective wall. Like a father, who can’t even be defeated in the eyes of a child.

 

The dragon king lept forward thrusting forth his spear and puncturing the flesh of a winged creature. The beast died without much of a fight. He yanks the beast into a bag, wrapping it up with rope.

 

He swings his prize over his shoulder and ventures back to find the children waiting right where he left them. He holds up his prize, the children cheer. 

 

The children sit around the fire, the bird put on slow roast above. Acnologia’s eyes stay on the fire, watching the flames dance. 

 

 _Is this my life?_  He thinks. _I'm supposed to be the king of this word_ , _not looking after children._  This is better though. His new goal is to raise the children until they turn into dragons. Then dragons will rule the world. 

 

”Father, it's ready!” 

 

He smirks to himself. Of course, just a little more time. Fairy tail and Saber Tooth shall fall first, along with all of  Fiore.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Acnologia watched the sky overhead. He watched the stars, breathing slowly, listening to the crackle of the dying fire.

 

The children wished to sleep outside tonight. They called out the names of contusions and playing with fireflies. 

 

They curled into his side. Hugging him. They were barely awake, watching the stars with him in the peaceful stillness of the night.

 

”No sucking your thumb, Wendy, ” he spoke softly. Slowly, she slid her thumb out of her mouth, to sleepy to try again.

 

”Can you tell us a story?” Natsu mutters. 

 

”Stories are for babies, ” Gajeel teases. He could tell Gajeel wanted a story as well.

 

Natsu flushes pink. He curled into Acnologia and muttered, ” I’m not a baby.”

 

”I’m not a baby, I want a story, ” Sting pouts. He clung to Natsu like a big brother he looked up to.

 

Rouge is quiet, nodding off. 

 

”Long ago, in the past long forgotten, ” he starts, ”dragons ruled the world.” The kids oohed at the thought of dragons. Strong and powerful—rulers—gods. ”They made a deal with humans when they went to war. Too powerful for their own good. They are called, the dragon slayers.”

 

”We’re dragon slayers, ” Sting said, smiling fondly at the thought. 

 

”Did dragon slayers protect the people?” Natsu asked. 

 

”They saved many lives, ” he whispered. 

 

Gajeel chuckled, before yawning. ”They sound cool.”

 

They are becoming sleepy. He keeps going.

 

”The humans fought along did the dragons—destroying the dragons that were destroying themselves. When peace returned, the remaining dragons worked alongside the humans.

 

”Unfortunately, a curse was placed upon the dragon slayers.”

 

”Oh no,” Wendy yawned. ”Did something bad happened to them?” she asked.

 

”Some would say so, ” he said. ”They became dragons themselves, ” he said.

 

”Wow!” Natsu shot up, tired and sleepy, but excited. ”Do we get to become dragons!?”

 

He runs had hand through Natsu’s hair, ruffling the pink hair on top of the feared Salamander’s head. This one, this one will become a king. Just like the fire dragon.

 

”Maybe one day, ” he said. ”They were feared—banished by the humans they swore to protect, ” he said. He watched their faces fall, ” but one day, the dragon slayers will rise once more. The five of you have been chosen to become rulers over the lands, ” he said. ”One of you will become the next king, and the rest shall be trustworthy to one another. Ruling together—as the next kings.”

 

They feel asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I disappeared for a while. I'm back now.


	5. Chapter 5

After a long day of training and a meal under the stars, it’s time for a story before the children are off to bed.

 

He was never one to tell stories before. But as the children grow and are shaped into his ideal image. He learned to tell tales of humans and beasts battling one another. Sometimes he throws in a princess or love between two characters in there for his sweet sky dragon. The children grew fond of his stories, so every night Acnologia would twist them a tale. 

 

The children sat in his lap as he told a tale of a mighty dragon and princess. Their eyes bulge with excitement and sparkle from the flames. Bunched you’re together on his knees, looking up at him as if their father was a God The fire crackles and lashes out, wanting to grow. He did not worry about the fire’s unruly attitude, knowing full well all his little ones can handle a raging fire, especially the fire dragon.   
  


“The princess rose to her feet. She dusted off the ashes and pointed her blade at the fire dragon,” he said with a booming voice.

 

”Oh no, ” Wendy hugged Natsu’s arm, looking scared out of her mind.

 

”Don’t worry Wendy, there's no way a dumb princess can beat a fire dragon!” Natsu announced triumphantly.”

 

Acnologia had a sharp grin on his face. “She spoke words or ice themselves,” he said. “ she said, _I’ll cut out your heart and use your bones as my armour!_ ” The children gasp. “The princess was an ice witch. She used her magic and sword to try and slay the dragon,” he said.   
  


“Oh no!” Wendy and Natsu said together. Sting was trembling into Natsu, who held him tightly. Gajeel and Rogue are already asleep.  
  


“The mighty dragon did not bow to the ice princess magic though,” he said. “He found an opening and with a blast of his magic: a curse was placed upon the princess,” he said.

 

The children ooh's at his words. Wendy is rubbing her eyes. Natsu yawns, trying to hold both Wendy and Sting up.   
  


” _The dragon said with a booming voice, you will understand my suffering! And when you do, you will come to me, oh princess of ice!_ Then with mighty wings that stretched out across the sky, he flew back to his cave to heal.” 

  
”That's lame, ” Natsu yawns. ”I would have kicked her butt right there.” Sting nods in agreement. Wendy was barely holding on to being awake.

 

Acnologia smiled. ”In a few days time, the curse to affect, ” he said. ”She free sharp teeth and claws! Her skin grew blue with scales and her hair turned white. The Princess, once lovely and brave, turned into a dragon that her beloved kingdom feared,” he said. “They attacked her and kicked her out for being a monster. Only then did she know the fire dragon’s pain,” Acnologia whispered as the children nod off to sleep. “She flew to his cave. The fire dragon did not turn her away, knowing that this is what must be done. Soon the Princess lost her mortal mind in favour of a mighty dragon. Only the fire dragon still calls her his Princess:”

 

the story ended there for tonight. All the children are fast asleep. 

 

It took only two trips to carry the children to bed inside their cave that was now starting to look like a temple fit for kings. He had kidnapped carves and attest to work on the walls, promising them freedom and coin if they finish.   
  


The children do not pay the servants any mind as the play and work. Though the servants begged them for freedom, the children didn’t fully understand what it is Acnologia had done.   
  


Once the children are kissed goodnight, Acnologia takes off for a midnight fly around the forest like he always does. He blends in with the dark night as he looks for wizards trying to steal back the children from him. He would not have that. Not from Fairy Tail or Sabertooth guild. No guild would take away the future dragon kings.

 


	6. Chapter 6

  
Sting opens his mouth for Acnologia. He’s crying at a sore a tooth. “It hurshs,” he slurred, mouth full hand. ”Dah ish hursh,” he cried more.  
  


Acnologia strokes his hair his short blonde hair as he looks at the tooth. “Oh you're fine, ” he said softly. ”Look, you just have something stuck in-between them.” He took notes about how sharp his teeth are getting. ”Rouge, Wendy, could you come here for a moment.”   
  


Both kids stop playing. The stand off to the side, waiting for Acnologia to tell them what they were needed for.   
  


“Open your mouths, ” he said. Both kids opened their mouths. Teeth almost as sharp like dragon teeth soon. Rouge and Sting and Wendy are the same age. The three of them are younger then Natsu and Gajeel.

 

He rubs Sting’s cheek. He moans in pain, cheeks rosy and eyes teary. He sniffs. ”It still hurts, ” he slurs.  
  


Acnologia Kisses the top of his head, ” I know, I know, ” he whispers. He hands over some magic medicine to help him stop hurting. Sting opened up wide to take the medicine. He went to lay down until the pain goes away.

 

He walks to where Natsu and Gajeel sparing. He had to physically stop them to grab their attention. He had to force open both their mouths to check at the developing teeth that are sharp and almost fully formed. Acnologia was pleased that their teeth are almost fully formed and soon it will be the class and the scales. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

  
Lucy, Happy, Erza and Grey walk through the forest. Grey helped her stand. She’s been up for weeks on end searching for the missing dragon slayers. Levy, and team shadow gear are searching another part of the forest close by. Everyone in the guild helped to search across the land.   
  


The maps are covered in red _x’s_ marked in pen. It’s cover the whole map. Other guilds are searching elsewhere. It’s an endless and miserable search with nothing but more clues and empty answers. Lucy stayed up all night crying most nights after working on the map. Happy never left Lucy’s side. He'd curl Into her most nights. Carla stayed with Juvia. It was hard.

 

”Where should we look next?” Lucy asked. She leans sleepily on Grey’s shoulder. She’s just so tired.

 

”Okay, look, ” Grey points out to a temple on the map. ”It’s really close by, ” he said, looking ahead.   
  


 

”Okay, then,” Erza spoke up. She gently took the map from Lucy to examine it. Happy leans into her, hovering just overhead. “Happy, fly ahead and see if you can spot this temple.” She points out the picture to him. He nods and flies ahead.   
  


They wait for a moment. “I see it!” Happy yelled from just beyond the brush. ”And it looks like people love here!”

 

They race over as best they could, to a surprise of a dead fire pit circled by rocks by chopped up cubs of wood; five blankets and pillows lay around the dead fire. 

 

”Five, ” Lucy said. ”Five blankets! They may be here!” Lucy said. He faces brightens up, though very tired. 

 

Erza picks up a stuffed animal. ”Or maybe a family, look.” They glanced at the stuffed toy. There were quite a few of them. And blankets hanging from branches. On giant magic force field was just above head to stop rain from coming through. And it wasn't cold beyond this point. 

 

”Well let's give it a look. Maybe they are here. Or not, it's easier to find out then not at all.” 

 

They all agreed to at least to check it out, but when they walked up to the entrance, it was blocked off by a magic barrier. 

 

Lucy placed her hand on the magic field. ”No, ” she said. ”No, there is no possible way something important can't be passed this point.”

 

”You’re right, ” Ezra said. ”Even if they aren't here, something is going on.” 

 

”I’ll call Levy—”

 

Suddenly, too children come whizzing by the door entrance. He has pink split hair and a girl with blue hair is a braid, just flying behind her like a tail. The little girl stops to stare at them. She stares at them with curious eyes like an animal. Her head tilts to the left as she stops to look at them. 

 

”Wendy!” Happy is the first to yell out.


	8. Chapter 8

In amazement, Grey shouts out. ”Oh my God, it really is Wendy!” Grey said. ”Wendy! Wendy, it's us!” He touches the force field desperately.

 

”She's so young, ” Erza points out her small size and age.

 

”I’m telling you. That smells and looks a whole lot like Wendy!” Happy said with a flashing grin.

 

The little girl, Wendy steps back. She didn't look scared, more confused. She opens her mouth, but before she can speak, the boy with spiky pink hair rushes back. 

 

He grabs her hands and smiled wildly. His teeth are shaper then human teeth. “Why’d you stop chasing me?” He asked. He didn’t notice the strangers behind him.

 

She points at the group behind him. “Strangers!” She announced loudly.  
  


The boy looked behind him. Instantly, he put Wendy behind him and growled. It isn’t a normal growl from a human. More feral and wild like an animal, just as the children looked.   
  


Ezra, Grey, and Happy all looked shaken to the core. “Natsu!” They fired out. Happy had tears in his eyes.   
  


“Oh my gosh, Natsu,” Lucy said in amazement. She never got to see Natsu as a child. It was—is was adorable.

  
The boy with spiky pink hair, Natsu, looked at them with a strange glare. Like he had no idea what they were saying. “Let’s go, they can’t get passed the magic barrier.” It’s Natsu but he sounds smarter. He wasn’t calling insults or waltzing right out to fight them. Natsu turned and held Wendy by her shoulders. “Papa will be back soon. I’ll read you some stories.” She looked back at the gang and snarled. It had to be some sort of cruel joke to see a once sweet and shy girl mimic a wild animal.

 

She scampers off, calling for “Big Brother, ” as she does. Natus stayed. He slowly turned to look at them. He sat down cross-legged, just out of reach from the barrier. His eyes they like a cat eyeing burglars from the window. 

 

“You should leave before Papa comes back,” he warns.  
  


”Papa?” Lucy mutters. 

 

”We’re not going anywhere without you, ” Grey said. He took a step back, arms crossed as he tried to think.   
  


Erza leans up against the invisible barrier. The boy didn’t seem frightened in the least. “Little boy, who is your Papa?”

 

He eyes the woman up and down with gold eyes. He doesn’t say a word and is painfully still and as quiet as a corpse. He got up and walked away. 

 

”Wait!” Erza called out for him. ”Stop!” But Natsu didn't seem interested.   
  


Suddenly, they hear a roar. A deep and haunting roar they all knew from the island years again.   
  


”Everyone hide!” Grey commands. ”Mask your scent! And stay down wind!” They all scattered to hide.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Acnologia lands just shy from the temple. He took human form. He kept his hood up over his head as he walked. His kill fresh on his back, swaying side to side. The temple is quiet, which is good. He stops to take in a deep breath of the charcoal from the fire lit last night. He had a tight grip on his bags and walked into the temple with confidence.

 

He smelled magic. Foreign but not forgotten. Fairy Tail. They didn’t do a well enough job of keeping down wind or masking the magic in their veins. It’s fresh—they are hiding.

 

He made the decision to keep walking  towards the temple entrance. Once inside, they won’t be able to enter unless they have powerful wizards that are able to read old magic. 

 

He finds a flying blue car in a bush and a pretty little blonde girl in a tree. He could kill them if he wanted to, but now he couldn't get his hands dirty yet. 

 

He enters the temple, catching the eye of a redhead in armour. He scofts to himself. He’ll let Fairy Tail play. They will be long gone by the end of the night. 

 

* * *

 

Acnologia Picks up Sting and Rough, they've fallen fast asleep from a long day of playing. ”Papa, what’s going on?” Rough asked, waking up from his nap. He yawns softly. 

 

He hushed him softly, ” we must move, ” he said. He rocked him back to sleep. 

 

Acnologia made quick work of what little they needed. He packed the most essentials and hid them away so he can make a quick getaway with the children.   
  


Natsu heated the fire with his flame magic. Natsu asked aboutthe strange wizards outside, same with Wendy. “Enough children, we will talk about it at a later time.” They didn’t ask and further. They ate the kill without any of the other children asking anything about the strange magic their were smelling outside the temple.

 

“They’re still here,” Natsu said. His tired eyes look outside the temple walls. There are a few campfires close by, and many wizards. He acted like a watch dog for his other dragon slyer siblings.

 

Acnologia picked up the boy and placed him into his bed of blankets and cushions. “Sleep now, boy,” he said. “Sleep.”   
  


 


	10. Chapter 10

  
“Human’s are scary,” Wendy said.

 

She peeks up out to look at the humans outside the temple at the strange humans. There were two flying cats with them and more humans. They thought they were being sneaky, but she could see them, she could smell them flaking around in the bushes.   
  


Gajeel yanked her back from the hole in the wall. “Don’t pay them any mind.” Rouge clings to Gajeel like a lost puppy. He doesn't push the young boy off.

 

Hanging off his back and hugging tightly around his neck. He was giving him a piggyback ride before about to dive bomb into a fortress of pillows.  
  


Wendy pulls hard to gain freedom over her sleeve. She looked out the hole again. 

 

She frowns at them. “But what if they can get in?” She asked. She didn't like the thought of them getting in. 

 

”They aren’t going to get in!” Natsu yells while sparing with Sting. He slings Sting over his shoulder and give him a noogie. 

 

Gajeel frowns when Natsu spoke over him.    
  


“I was about to tell her that!” He said.   
  


Natsu smirked. He had his hand on Sting’s face, holding him in place so he couldn’t keep hitting him. “I just so happened to say it faster.”   
  


“You better run before I hit you.”   
  


“Enough child,” their father figure said. “Get as much sleep as you can,” he said. “We leave early in the morning.” 

 

”Yes, papa.” 

 


End file.
